Tears, Blood and Kisses
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jen is sitting alone in her apartment on a Friday night, when she suddenly get unexpected company. Jibbs. Oneshot.


_I just can't help it, I have to write my Jibbs stories! Here's my most recent!_

Jen was at home, it had been a long day at the office, a long week to be exact. It was Friday, so hopefully she didn't have to work tomorrow, unless something really big happened.

The first thing she did was taking off her shoes. Damn high heels. She threw them into the closet where they would stay until Monday. She got out of her tight skirt and shirt and changed into a pair of emerald green sweatpants and a grey tank top. She checked her reflection in the mirror as she took off her earrings. She also let her hair out of the tight ponytail she had kept it in all day. Finally she could loosen up a bit and drop the whole Director act.

On her way to the kitchen she stopped to turn on some light, though she made the light dim, not so bright, more cosy and fitting for a night in.

On the kitchen counter sat the plastic bag with Chinese take out she had bought on her way home. She smiled as she inhaled the scent from the food, when she suddenly was reminded of Gibbs. She remembered that his team had been out when she had left, probably out chasing a badass wanted for murder or something. With Gibbs still in her mind she took the food into the living room, went back to the fridge for a beer and turned on the TV before she sat down on the couch. There wasn't anything of much interest on, so she ended up watching America's Next Top Model as she ate her dinner alone.

Alone. She was slightly over forty and wasn't in a serious relationship, and hadn't been for a long time. It was sad. Maybe she was doomed to live alone. These depressing thoughts came over her, and nearly choked her. Work was her life, she didn't have time for a boyfriend, unless… What was she thinking? Unless it was someone at work? Like Gibbs? How come she all of a sudden had started to think so much about him? She had left him years ago. Could she real want him back? Yes was her natural, honest answer. No was the answer she would have to give, she couldn't be involved with one of her agents, she could lose her Director's position. But after all, what was most important to have, a good job, or someone by her side, someone to share her dinner with, someone to kiss, someone to love? Gibbs would always mean so much more to her than her job ever would, but it was him she doubted, his feelings. She couldn't eat anymore, though she felt her stomach acing for food, she pushed the Chinese things further away from herself. All this thinking about her non-existing social life had made her lose appetite.

She crawled up in the corner of the couch, her legs folded and pressed against her chest. She closed her eyes, realized she actually still was in love with Gibbs, and opened her eyes again, maybe because the only thing she saw when her eyes were closed was him. She simply couldn't stand to see him, not now, on a lonely night like this. But she was Director, nothing could happen between the two of them, she knew that, though she couldn't change her feelings for him, at least she had good control over herself, and that control was needed.

Tears started to run, her body started to tremble as she sobbed. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV, at the moment she didn't care about other people, she wanted some time to think about her own life and what she really wanted, what it was that really mattered to her.

She didn't wipe away the tears; they would just keep falling and stain her cheeks with their poisoned water of sadness.

Just when she sat there in the couch and cried her feelings out, the doorbell rang. She looked up with a surprised expression. She wasn't expecting someone.

She rose from the couch as it rang again, and on her way to the door she stopped by the mirror to wipe the tears from her cheeks. By the third ring she hurried to the door and unlocked it before she opened. For a second she just stared at the visitor, too shocked to speak.

"Can I come in?"

She didn't answer the question, instead she asked him one "Oh my God, what has happened to you?"

His face was covered with bruises, he had one black eye and it appeared to be extremely painful to move.

He gave her a smile that looked awfully painful to smile "I'll tell you if you just let me in"

She quickly stepped aside and he stepped in. Gibbs struggled to get off his jacket that had the letters NCIS on it. "Can you give me a hand?" he didn't really have to ask, since she had already started to gently pull it off him.

"Come here" she said and carefully led him into the living room and he sat down on the couch.

Jen turned up the light so she could see him better, which had the consequence that the also could see her better. When she sat down next to him, his gaze wandered over her face.

"Jen, have you been crying?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, Jethro" she said while trying to keep the shock away from her voice. "You look awful! What the hell has happened to you?"

He really looked terrible, with the black eye, bloody nose and all the bruises and cuts on his face and arms. The dried blood in his silver hair didn't calm her down either.

"I got into a fight with the killer we were chasing" he explained. She quickly got to her feet and held out her hand to him.

"I have to take you to the hospital" she demanded, but he simply shook his head.

"No, it's not that bad" he told her and she stared at him with disbelief.

"You need a doctor" she explained to him, and then he caught her eyes with his.

"I don't need a doctor, I need you"

He shocked her, not just his words, but the look in his eyes, the pleading, vulnerable look she had never seen in his eyes before.

"Ok, let me get the first aid kit" she told him, her voice weak, and quickly ran off towards the bathroom to get everything she might need in order to take care of his wounds.

She had been touched when he said he came to her instead of a doctor, which must mean he trusted her to be thorough when she examined his wounds.

She fetched band-aids, a wet towel to clean him with, a dry towel and some alcohol to clean the wounds with. On her way back she picked up an ice bag from the freezer.

She saw him leaning against the couch with his eyes closed when she returned, but the sound of her approaching footsteps made him look up. She put the items onto the table and sat down next to him again. They looked at each other for a brief moment, until she spoke.

"I will take good care of you, Jethro" she promised

"I know" he answered and she smiled and picked up the wet towel to clean the blood off so she could see the wounds in his face better. When she placed the towel against his skin he flinched at the touch and pain it inflicted. She didn't pull away though, just whispered "Sorry"

He stayed quiet and let her do her job, the hand that didn't hold the towel she loosely held on the back of his neck. They were close, though no words were spoken, but they sat close as she handled him with love and care.

He watched her work on his face; saw the concern in her eyes as she so lightly and gently cleaned his face. He enjoyed her touch.

At last she put down the towel and took the ice bag and placed it against his eye to prevent it from getting too swollen. He winced as she did so, both from the cold and the pain. "Sorry" she whispered once again.

"Don't be" his answer came just as low.

"Where else does it hurt?" she wanted to know, her gaze moving from the bloody sleeve on his shirt to the dried blood in his hair.

"The arm and my ribs got a pretty good blow too"

"What about the blood in you hair?" she asked, worried, but he managed to give her a weak smile.

"It's just from contact with the arm, don't worry Jen"

Jen felt a shiver up her spine, her heart beating faster just from his presence, and the incredibly strong lust to kiss him. But she forced herself to stay focused on his injuries. She removed the ice bag and instead she rolled up his sleeve to take a look at his arm.

"Oh God" she breathed when she saw what hid underneath the fabric. His arm had most likely received a cut from a knife, though it wasn't deep or long enough that it needed sewing, it still looked nasty and bled a lot.

"Maybe you should have gone to Ducky instead of me" she said with a small laugh that he didn't return. He didn't reply either, just waited for her to start cleaning. She understood his silence and took up the wet towel to clean up so she could see the wound correct.

"I really hope you got the bastard who did this to you" she said in a low voice

"Yeah, I did. I killed him" he said and she looked up at him.

"At least you're ok" she said and he met her gaze. She couldn't take her eyes from his; they enchanted her, their beauty so obvious, they kept a secret from her, she could tell.

"Ouch!" his shriek forced her to break the eye contact as she realized she might have been pressing the towel a bit too hard.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…" she felt terrible for what she had done, here he had come, trusting her to be gentle, and she had just lost herself into the depth of his eyes, losing her focus.

"No, it's ok, Jen. I have already felt a large amount of pain tonight, a little more doesn't matter" he said with a small smile, he had meant it as a joke, but to his surprise she took it very seriously. She looked devastated and took the towel from his arm.

"You really should have gone to Ducky; he would never have hurt you. I'll drive you…" she swallowed the lump that grew in her throat, remaining rather calm. "I'm not good at this…"

"You don't have to be good, I just want it to be you who do this" his words made her slowly turn her gaze back to his face. She nodded when she saw he was serious, and her feelings for him got even stronger when he had talked to her like that. She drowned the corner of the dry towel with alcohol to clean the wound.

"This might hurt a bit" she said in a low voice and he watched without wincing as she carefully stroked it over his arm. She put on the band-aid lightly and easy.

"What about those ribs?" she asked when she was done; she didn't meet his gaze though, not until she felt his hand against her cheek, gently lifting her head, she met his eyes. She didn't think, didn't care to consider the consequences this would lead to. She let her heart take over and before she knew it she had pressed her lips against his. Not forcefully enough to hurt him, but it wasn't just a light brush either. She didn't feel him respond, but she didn't pull away, her lips still lingered on his, waiting. The only thing she felt was his hand slowly making its way around her waist, underneath her tank top on her back. Her skin tingled at the touch, skin-to-skin. Though he didn't kiss her back.

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away. She noticed his eyes were closed, she whispered his name, and his eyelids fluttered open. She saw his eyes was no longer hiding something from her, what she saw was pure love in his light blue eyes

"That was bold" was all he said, though he didn't appear to have been intimidated by her actions, he looked rather amused instead. His hand was still under her top at her lower back.

"You didn't kiss me back" she said, sounding a bit surprised, since he was touching her bare skin.

"Just wanted to tease you" he replied with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't as deep as he had wished it to be because of his injuries, but it was good enough.

"The ribs?" she asked him when she pulled away.

"Yeah, feel free to take a look" Gibbs answered and sat still right next to her on the couch. She looked at him, he didn't move and she slowly realized she should probably unbutton his shirt if she ever was going to see those ribs of his. Her hands trembled as they moved to the first button, then the second and third and so on. He let her continue until the last button, she glanced briefly at his face before removing the shirt and revealing his bare chest.

"Oh my…" she gasped at the sight of the dark bruise over his right ribcage. "That gotta hurt like hell, maybe I should take you to…"

"No, we're not going to the hospital" he cut her off "Nothing's broken, I'll be fine"

Jen gave him a sceptical look

"Come on, Jen!" he said when he saw the look she gave him "If I say I'm fine, I'm fine, don't you believe me?"

"Are you sure?" she still wasn't convinced he really was ok.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now do you want me to kiss you again, or not?"

She felt his hand slid down and slightly grace her ass, she didn't mind his actions. She moved herself so she sat on his lap, turned towards him and straddling him. She was careful to not touch the bruise on his chest or his arm. He looked surprised, but amused as she did so, and he kissed her again. The sensation of his lips, so warm and soft against her own, made her heart beat a hundred times faster and if she had been standing her knees would have gone all weak. The kisses were slow, unhurried, and romantic. Jen felt she wanted to be in this moment for the rest of her life, just sitting there with him and express her never-ending love for him.

Gibbs lips left hers as he started to kiss her neck instead, her warm skin smelled of lotus flower and he loved it. She tilted her head to the other side, allowing him to explore her neck and throat with his mouth. She let out a low moan which told him he was doing a good job.

After she had bent her head, her mouth was right next to his ear, and she took the opportunity to whisper three words she was desperate to tell him.

"I love you" just as she spoke the words, she felt his lips stop moving against her skin. He didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't say it back. She was starting to feel cold inside. Maybe he didn't love her like she loves him; maybe he wasn't in love with her like she was in love with him. Maybe he just wanted her kisses and touch to comfort him in his pain. No, that couldn't be it, he would never use her like that, and he wouldn't take advantage of her.

After what felt like eternity, she felt him move his head until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I love you too, Jen" he whispered back, and a wave of relief flooded through her entire body, her heart melted and started to beat so fast she almost couldn't think clear. She realized she had been holding her breath while waiting for him to speak, and she breathed out. She didn't lifted her head to meet his gaze, instead she buried her head into his neck, her hand carefully stoking his hair, she avoided to lean against his chest, but she still felt safe and comfortable in his embrace. Gibbs moved his uninjured hand from her ass to her head, holding her close to him.

"What took you so long to answer?" she wondered after a few minutes. He was resting his chin against her shoulder, thought about it for a second, then answered.

"I don't know. Your words shocked me. I never thought I'd hear you say them to me again, you have no idea how happy it made me"

Jen smiled into his neck as he spoke, he had no idea how happy it made her to hear his confess that, how open and honest he was with her. She lifted her head from his neck and finally made eyes contact with him.

"I can say them again if you want" she said, and she couldn't hide her smile.

"That would be nice" he replied but before she could say it, he kissed her, his hand still on the back of her head pressed her gently against his lips.

After a while, she pulled away, breathless. "I love you" she said, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Jen asked when their laugher had ceased.

"Something to drink would be nice" he said and she moved herself from his lap and rose to her feet.

"Anything specific?" she wondered and glanced at her own half-finished beer that was standing on the table. Apparently Gibbs had seen it too, he nodded towards it.

"Do you have another one of those?" he asked, referring to the beer.

"Of course"

Jen went into the kitchen to fetch him a beer. When she came back, he was still smiling at her.

"You really are something special, Jen" he said and she blushed. She didn't care to ask why he thought that, it would just ruin everything, she allowed him to compliment her without having to explain himself.

She eyed him from where she stood, for the moment he looked like crap, with the bruises and black eye, but without the injuries his looks had always turned her on. She tucked her hair behind her ear before she placed the beer in front of him on the table.

"Thank you" he said and took a sip. Jen sat down beside him. They looked at each other, but they neither spoke nor touched. After a while, Jen thought it was time to break the pattern.

"Jethro" she said and got his attention before she continued "What will happen now? You know, with us?"

"I don't know, it's up to you" he replied, and judging from the look in her face, that answer didn't please her. "I'm ready to give us a chance, if you are, of course"

"Of course I am" and with those words she leaned in and kissed him softly.

They stayed up late and talked, mostly about what they had been doing after they had broken up last time, it was nice to catch up, but also about memories they shared, memories of moments that meant a lot to them. There was also moment when they'd make out for a while, until the conversation continued.

Their old passion was returning, the flame that had been out for so long started to burn, more intense and hotter than ever.

A little before twelve they rested on the couch, she was leaning against his chest, though against the un-bruised side, and his hand brushed through her hair.

"It's late" she suddenly stated and he nodded "Yeah, so?"

"I'm tired" she said with a small laugh. "Since you drank a beer you shouldn't drive" she continued as she sat up and stretched her body "I can make up the couch for you"

"Why? You have a double-bed, don't you?" he asked, sitting up too.

"I do, but not a good idea, I'm just going to hurt you, and I really don't want to do that" she was standing up now and picked up the empty beer bottles. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket" she said as she was walking towards the kitchen. Gibbs knew there was no point arguing with her, so he kept quiet.

20 minutes later the couch was ready and Gibbs lay down and Jen helped him with the blanket. She was now wearing a short, silky short nightgown with a matching robe, it was her favourite.

She carefully tucked the blanket around him and bent down to kiss him good night.

"When you get better, I promise I will share my bed with you" she told him and he kissed her before he said "I'll hold you to that, Jen"

"I love you" was her last words before she walked into the bedroom next to the living room, she glanced back at him before she entered and found that he had almost fallen asleep, she smiled and walked into the room.

_**The End**_


End file.
